Darkness Rising
by Harlequine-Girl
Summary: Alive if only by death, but she was alive. He thought her dead, killed by his own hands. With the help of her friends, her powers, her maker, and her heart, can she find herself and stop a madman in turn?
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. I did create the vampiric world, Christian, and the story line, and anything else you don't recognize. BTW…we're pretending that Book 7 never happened. It pretty much fits with Book 6.

((-))

Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

The light begins to recede and darkness tightens its cold bitter grip on the world.

The war still went on. The dark side, for now, had control. People were dead, people were worse than dead, and some, like her, were forever doomed to live for eternity.

The body slipped from her fingers falling with a thud to the ground. She listened for that last feeble heart beat that signaled death. She heard it in the complete silence. She licked her lips savoring each last drop of precious life.

"Nevra, you may be able to stay out until the sun is nearly risen, but we can't. We must sleep."

She turned around, her vampiric eyes caught the extremely subtle change in hue of the very early morning sky. She could stay out for another hour or so before darkness was a necessity, but Colin was right. They all needed their sleep.

She slid her arms through Colin's and Denis's and together the three of them left the alley way and went to an Underground. They would feast once more before finally returning to the sanctuary of their coffins.

By now the guards knew them, and they were allowed entrance without question. Human and vampire essences ran amuck and sent all three of them searching for victims. Nevra found hers without even trying hard.

He stood at the bar, elbows propped, hands in a white knuckled grip on his beer. He reeked of depression and anger, two things she loved most in her victims. She nodded to Colin and Denis signaling her departure and intentions. They would leave alone, but hopefully she would not.

Colin turned to his brother. "We'll have to order another coffin." He said over the music.

"Ands see he knows the rules. It's about time we had another companion. Maybe this one will be smarter than the last." Denis replied.

"I think he'll be exactly what we're looking for. I can smell his wishes from here. He will join us."

"I suppose so. We'll order it tomorrow."

With that he two brothers left to find their own prey.

((-))

Nevra leaned on the bar top glancing over at the boy who would become the newest addition to her little family.

"You look lonely."

The boy looked up at her. He was quite beautiful. He was tall and lean, with that sleek musculature common among swimmers. His face was perfection with strong cheekbones and jaw line. His hair was long, nearly to the middle of his back and so black it looked blue. He had it pulled into a low ponytail, throwing the sharp lines of his handsome face into startling relief. But his eyes were what caught her attention. Green, that when turned would turn to the color of purest jade.

"Lonely isn't quite adequate enough." he replied looking her up and down.

She took a stop closer. "Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel. You feel like you're breaking in half don't you?"

"I know what you are, so don't try to woo me with sympathy." he replied, anger coursing through him.

She could smell his emotions as if they were a perfume. She smiled showing her perfect white fangs. "Brilliant, simply wonderful."

He looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? You do know where you are don't you?" she asked smiling her deadly smile.

"I'm in an underground. Therefore, I believe, I must want to die." he replied taking another long sip of his drink. He slammed it down on the counter, grabbed the collar of his shirt and bared his throat exposing his tender skin.

"Do it."

"Kill you?"

"Yes, let me leave this world in style" he retorted.

She stepped closer to him taking in his scent. She laughed low. She could feel his body heat. Oh, how she longed for that body to run cold!

"I have a better idea." she whispered, her voice skittering across his skin. Goose bumps formed on his skin and she smiled even though he couldn't see it. "Join me. Be my companion. Live forever so that you may take your retribution on this unkind world. I offer you a chance to never… ever… be alone again…"

"To live forever would require me to kill. I have killed enough in my short life." he replied, his voice holding only the tiniest thread of fear.

Nevra stared at him.

She had killed too before she was turned. She had killed many… far too many for a girl of 17 to have killed. She had turned to despair, grief, and anger after that. She took to many things to try and ease it. Drugs, alcohol, sex here and there, but what had done the most damage, was her own hands.

So, one night she'd gone out , just as she figured he had done, looking for a reason to die, and a way to do it. She'd stumbled into an Underground and met her sire, though at the time she didn't know it. He made her an offer. At the time she declined it, as he was doing now, but she shortly changed her mind. To her, it had been necessity that she survived. In her thoughts she wanted nothing more than to take away the people who had hurt her the most. To make them suffer. To die a slow, agonizing death like they had done to so many others.

"Like I said before. I know exactly how you feel. Before I was turned I killed, I wanted to die. But my sire made his offer, and I do not regret taking it. He gave me a chance to pity and have my revenge. But, most importantly, he gave me life so that I could prevent it from happening again. I still fight a war. And so will you, even in death, but I offer you the same chance my maker gave me. The decision is yours." She stared at the still exposed flesh of his neck. Oh, how she longed to feel it against her mouth. With ever heart beat precious life flowed through his veins. " Here, take this" she pulled out a black onyx ring and placed it on the bar top.

"When you have made your decision, you have but to wish and I will be there. Until then it will keep you safe from anyone and anything."

She leaned forward and kissed him, ever so gently nipping the skin letting a few drops of blood trickle into her mouth. She smiled and started to walk away.

"What's your name? You never gave it." he asked, almost hesitantly/

She didn't turn around, but smiled to herself. "Ginevra, my name is Ginevra." And with that she left hurrying back to the sanctuary of her coffin.

((-))

"We, don't have enough information to launch an attack. We'd be going in blind."

Once again, the same topic in the Order of the Phoenix. What to do about the Death Eaters, they're attacks had gotten more vicious and if possible more deadly. It seemed somewhat morbid to be discussing this matter in a house so used to the matter of death. It was dank and dark, and every one couldn't help but feel just a slight bit on edge. But this was the only place they had where no one would hear them.

"But we must do something! They are getting worse!" Molly Weasley argued against her husband.

Arthur paced around the kitchen while everyone else sat at the table thinking and deliberating.

"Mum, until we know more we'll lose rather than gain. We can't take the chance of loosing more people!" Charlie replied slamming his hands down on the table.

Silence met the comment. Everyone looked at each other. Charlie was right. They'd already lost enough as it were.

Suddenly Ron looked up and jumped nearly out of his seat. "GIN!"

"Good to see you too brother dear"

Everyone jumped and looked towards the doorway. Upon looking Molly burst into tears like she did every time she was near her daughter.

Ginny stood there flanked on either side by Colin and Denis, her fiery red hair billowing as though moved by its own will. Her eyes flashed in the darkness of the doorway. She stepped into the room, the lights dimming as she did so. Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Arthur asked his daughter.

"I heard of your problems, and I came to offer our help. Well, we came to help. The Death Eaters have gotten bold enough to where they will attack our kind." Molly gave a great wail. Ginny ignored her as she normally did. "We cannot allow this. The Council has agreed that we will take necessary actions to stop them at all costs."

"You mean to kill them Miss Weasley?" Headmistress McGonagall asked leaning her head in the palm of her hands.

"That is exactly what I mean. They must be destroyed." Ginny answered. Truth be told all three of them had killed a number of Death Eaters, but it seemed that Voldemort replaced them just as fast as they could kill them.

"The council? What's that?" Ron asked bewildered. Ginny pitied her brothers lack of sense and brains. He could be so smart when he wanted to, but at things like these he got too lost.

"The Council of Ancients. The 10 oldest vampires in the world. They decide on things of this magnitude whether or not we will get involved. They are our makers and masters. The earths oldest, going back nearly 3 millennia." It was Colin who answered this time, his silky smooth voice sending chills down the mortal spines.

"What will you do? Surely the three of you cannot take them all." Harry, poor, sad, sorrow filled Harry. He would make a wonderful vampire, with his powers, his prowess, he would surpass Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. He looked up at her. She looked back, deep into his soul. A part of him wanted what she could offer. Immortality, revenge, power, a part of him wanted all of it. But he was too proud.

"The council will rally our kind. We will launch our own sort of attack. One that will hit Voldemort so hard he won't be able to see straight." she answered smirking and allowing her fangs to show.

Once again Molly let out another wail.

Ginny rounded on her. "Woman! Would you rather me be dead!" she yelled finally having enough of her mothers incessant blubbering. If she had needed to breath, her chest would have heaved with her anger. Everyone fell silent.

"You are dead!" Molly cried.

Ginny stuck her arm out in front of her. "TOUCH ME! FEEL ME! I AM ALIVE IF ONLY BY DEATH! But I am alive." Her mother quieted for a moment. Ginny pulled away, disgusted by her own mother's actions. "I've had enough of this. I need to feed. The council sent me, and I have relayed my message. I'll leave you to your business."

And with that Ginny, Colin, and Denis left.

((-))

Ginevra was especially vigorous in her feeding that night. All of her victims chosen nonchalantly and carelessly. _Alive, if only by death, but I am alive. _She thought with every kill. She left Colin and Denis around 3 that morning wanting to be alone. She walked to the only place she wanted to go. The Graveyard. She filed past the stone angels, and moss covered headstones, to the back where there was a beautifully hand crafted white marble headstone that stayed remarkably clean. She crouched down and leaned against the cool surface. She didn't have to read it to know what it said.

Ginevra Molly Weasley

&

Eric Kyle Weasley

Loving angel, unborn son, fly with your own now beloved ones.

Tears of red flowed down her pale cheeks. They had both died that night. She and her son. Draco's son. She thought it cruel that fate should allow her immortality and take away the life of her unborn son. She did this every year. _He would be three. And I would be twenty. Fate you are a bitch. _She thought bitterly. Behind her a twig snapped. She spun around ready to kill.

"Did you know them?"

It was the boy from last night. How did he know about them? "Yes, actually I did."

He walked up to stand beside her, hands thrust into the pockets of his jeans keeping the chill off of his fingers. "I find this one the most amazing. A mother and son killed together. Horrible. I would take her revenge if I could."

"You don't even know her. How could you possibly take revenge for her?" Ginevra turned to look at him, she had underestimated him in a way. She had not expected him to be so kind, nor so beautiful. The moonlight caught his hair, the blue undertones shining beautifully. Half of his face was hidden in shadow, but the half that wasn't was illuminated and thrown into beautiful relief.

"You're right I don't. But I've heard the story. It's like a fairytale, how the mother gave her life to try and save her son, but it was a fruitless attempt, in the end both died." He sighed heavily. "A horrible thing it was. and brutal from what I understand. I wish I knew more."

"She was tortured. Every sort imaginable. Her own husband forced to be the torturer as punishment. He nearly went mad. They made him kill his son while his wife was being forced alive to watch." she whispered tears falling down her face. She still to this day loved him. But, he thought her dead.

"How do you know this?" the boy asked astonished. "I heard that no one would tell a soul because it was cursed and known only to those who saw it."

"I am that woman. It was I that died and it was my son that was murdered, and it was my husband that did it." Ginevra answered looking him full in the eyes. "Though, I did not die. But a month after it I did. But this is how I died." she motioned to herself. Dressed from head to toe in black leather, she looked the very image of vampirism.

"So, you take revenge?"

"Yes, I do. But I cannot fight this war alone. And I do not think you came here to walk amongst the stones. I take it you have made your decision."

He turned to look at her studying her and all that she might give. Confirming in his mind what he had decided.

"I will take all that you have to give me."

She walked over to him and wrapped him in an embrace. She kissed him softly before brushing his hair away from his neck. "Forgive me, but this is going to hurt…quite a bit."

((-))

Well, I have renewed this story. Taken it down and revamped it, and will hopefully keep it up. I know you're all wanting me to update "I Am" but I'm at that point where I need to write something else for me to get ideas for that story. It's come along so well, but as of right now I can't think of a damn thing to write for that story. I mean, I have the plot done, but it's getting from one point to another that I'm stuck at. So please, bear with me.

Meanwhile…read this story. Chapters 1 and 2 are already done. (Of course they were done nearly 2 years ago!!) But I'm working on chapter three and have synopsis written for chapters 4, 5, & 6. So let me know how you like this. I love you all and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

Arigato

Ja'ne - Ami


	2. Chapter 2: The New Brother

Chapter 2: The New Brother

Colin woke from his slumber, pushing his coffin lid up as he rose, the lavish silk caressing his fingers as he did. He looked over and found Nevra's coffin shut, yet when he searched for her he found her sitting alone in the drawing room.

He crawled out of his coffin leaving the lid open. It was somewhat creepy to have such a morbid thing as a coffin to be a sanctuary from the light, but they'd found it was better at keeping out unwanted guests than using the beds. Adventurers believed their mansion was a haunted place. What better way to keep out said adventurers than to use coffins and to keep the ground floor desolate and spooky? Of course, that wasn't to say there weren't beds, and that they didn't use them, but paranoia mostly got the better of them. Their coffins were safer.

His feet hit the cold stone floor and he silently made his way to where Nevra was. He found her sitting in the drawing room of their considerably large, considerably abandoned house, knees tucked up to her chest as she stared out at the dark sky. An open sketch book lay at her feet, forgotten.

He took another step. No matter how silent he was she could hear everything. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He went over to where she sat and placed himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head. He didn't need to be told about their newest brother. He'd felt him as he searched for her. She leaned back into his strong chest.

"Tired, I forgot how long it takes. I nearly didn't have time to finish the process." She answered sounding weak.

"Did you feed?" he queried. If she hadn't they would have to remedy that…soon.

"Not yet, it took too much out of me. I was too tired. And up until now I've been too lost in my thoughts to wonder or care much about it." Nevra managed to give him a weak smile.

Colin kissed her forehead. "Dear one, you must feed; especially after a turning. Shall I go and fetch you dinner?"

She laughed. "No, I will not put you through my excessively picky torture. I'll wait until he's risen. We must teach him Colin. He'll depend on us as you did to me and as I did to my master."

Colin sighed, but obeyed none-the-less. She was right. They would be his everything. Ginevra had been so to him and Dennis, and her master the same to her. All were still dependant on the other in some way. That was the way their world worked. They were taught and sent out on their own, but never abandoned.

"By the way love, what's his name?" Colin asked offhandedly, fingers absently running up and down her bare arms. "I do believe I'm entitled to know the name of my new brother."

"Christian, his name is Christian." She answered with a sly smile.

"Well, how ironic…" Colin stated with sarcasm and a smile.

"Well, if he's as beautiful as his name is we'll have no problems." A voice from the doorway remarked. Dennis walked over to where his brother and maker sat and placed himself at Nevra's feet.

"You great gay vampire!" Nevra joked swatting the back of his head. In truth every vampire was at least a little gay. They loved their victims individually, Dennis just had a tendency to pull towards the male district. "Well, unfortunately for you, my darling, his beauty surpasses his name."

Dennis let out a low whistle. "Damn" he whispered. Colin and Nevra both laughed. There was a creaking of floor boards and all three jumped to their feet baring their fangs and ready to jump. However, there was no need for that.

Christian entered through the doorway, hands outstretched and eyes wide with curiosity. Colin and Dennis' eyes went wide as well. Nevra had not lied, his beauty did surpass his name.

He wore only a pair of Colin's old pajama bottoms and nothing else. His long hair shone in blue-black brilliance from the pale lamplight. Both of them eyed him up and down. His face was almost ethereal, the milky whiteness clashing beautifully with his raven tresses, the high cheekbones majestic in every way. His eyes…oh his eyes, the purest jade. They had not believed Nevra when she told them that they would turn that color. His mouth was full and sumptuous, and a deep crimson in color. It wasn't natural to a human, but to a vampire…

–Very kissable- thought Dennis with a sly grin.

Nevra sent a punch to his right shoulder upon hearing his thoughts. Apparently, Christian heard them too.

His jade eyes shot towards the three, growing ever wider.

"We can…?" he breathed, walking closer.

Nevra nodded. He had quite a bit to learn. She walked out to meet him. He looked at her as a child would a new toy, eyes filled with wonder and delight, taking in every single detail. He hugged her and held her wrapped in his arms.

"What is this gift you have given me?" he whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her fiery red curls, examining the softness. She smiled against his cheek.

"For now you may think it a gift, my heart, but many times you will consider it a curse." She answered. There was no point in lying to him. More often that one would like it was considered a burden rather than a gift.

"Never! At least, not with you by my side showing me the way." He replied nuzzling her neck.

She laughed again. Those exact words had spilled from her mouth to her master when he had told her. And she had hated him at times, but now, she realized why he had done it. It had almost been like growing up all over again. Being taught by her parents and not realizing it. But, he would have to learn these things in his own time. For now…

"Come, my dear one. It is time for you to learn how to feed." She said with a smile. He stared at her, his eyes bright and wondering. With a snap of her fingers she'd transformed her clothes, the silk of her nightgown molding, melding, and extending to a perfect version of a Gucci business suit, though, not a business suit one would wear to an office. Vampire magic gave Transfiguration a whole new meaning.

"I saw it! I saw it change!" Christian exclaimed, his eyes growing abnormally large. "I saw it, the threads they melted together and then disappeared!"

Colin and Dennis both smiled. Discovering that you could watch magic was positively astounding. When they'd seen Ginevra do it for the first time they had had the same reactions.

"Now, you try. All you have to do is imagine what you want to be wearing, draw on your magic, and make it real." Colin suggested.

Christian glanced at Ginevra for assurance. She simply smiled and nodded her approval. All it took was a little bit of concentration and he'd done it. The pajama bottoms were gone and he was left in a pair of rather tight black leather pants and a black silk mesh top. His blue-black hair fell straight to his mid back and chest. His eyes, oh his eyes, shone with exuberance and hunger. In an instant Colin and Dennis had changed as well. Their attire going along similar lines as Christians. Ginevra smiled at all three of them.

"Well, don't you all just look the image of perfection." She commented with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

"Why you cheeky madam!" Christian replied picking her up and spinning both of them around.

Ginevra let out a laugh.

"Put me down!" she squealed in a most un-vampire like fashion.

Slowly he let her down until her feet barely touched the floor. And with the last few inches between her and the floor, he closed the gap between them and allowed his lips to gently graze over hers.

He smiled when he felt her shiver.

Someone somewhere cleared their throat, "If you two don't mind we are rather hungry."

Both turned to look at Colin and Dennis, glaring. "Oh, shut up!" Ginevra stated. Christian's hands stayed resting firmly on her hips. She pulled away only slightly, but she was soon back in those strong arms. Weakness and dizziness washed over her in a wave.

"Nevra!" three worried male voices exclaimed. Christian hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I'm fine." she whispered most unconvincingly.

"Bloody hell you're fine." Colin replied moving a lock of her hair out of her face. Her skin was nearly transparent, her eyes bloodshot. There was only one thing it could be…blood lust.

"Christian I need you to hold Nevra. We have to find her someone to feed on or she'll be lost." Dennis answered reading his brothers thoughts. Christian nodded picking Ginevra up as though she weighed no more than a feather. "She taught you how to travel didn't she?"

"I am still conscious, even if barely, and yes I taught him how to travel." Came the weak, yet sarcastic, reply. Her once strong demeanor was slipping away leaving weakness in its wake.

"My dear, dear Ginevra. What have you gone and gotten yourself into this time?"

All heads turned to the dark corner from which the voice came.

"Oh, you know master, a little bit of everything." Ginevra replied without even opening her eyes.

All heads turned back to Ginevra. "Boys, my master and maker, Baline. And it seems he's brought a gift."

They could sense the young mortal standing beside the other vampire. Before anyone could react Ginevra was out of Christians arms and attached to the young man's neck, his body wrapped in her deadly embrace. He was gone in a matter of seconds. A lusting vampire is not one to be tampered with.

He fell from her grasp with a thud on the stone floor. She went to Baline next, her lips locking on his as thought they were lovers rather than master and scion.

Christian let out a growl. The two parted, but slowly.

"Temperamental thing isn't he?" Baline stated, hands on her hips.

Ginevra laughed. "No, just protective." She tugged on Baline's short ponytail and went back over to Christian who instantly wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You've no worries, young one. You're of far more importance that her old master." Baline said as he sat in a near-by chair.

"Of course he is." Ginevra replied spinning around and kissing him with more passion than he'd ever known. Both of their minds reeled. Visions of past lives flashed: lust, love, pain, grace, death, and life, all the things that mattered. She hadn't wanted him to see some of what he saw, but what was done was done.

When they broke apart Ginevra turned to her master.

"Why the unexpected visit Baline?" she asked. Not that she didn't enjoy her masters company; it was just that his sudden visit was rather odd.

He motioned to the three chairs across from him. "Sit, please" The four sat, Ginevra making a point to sit in Christian's lap. "As you know the council has announced that we will take measures to destroy Voldemort and his followers. Now, what most do not know is that we will not just be feeding on them."

The four stared at him with questioning glances. "What do you mean?" Colin asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the chair arms.

"We have reason to believe that they have invented a potion that will kill our kind through their blood. Meaning, if we drink from them…we will die." Baline replied sounding dangerously serious.

The four sat in silence. Different thoughts running through different minds, what did this mean? They had force, number and skill, but without their kiss?

-I beg a boon of you favored daughter. - A voice broke inside Ginevra's thoughts. She looked at her maker.

-What is it you ask of me beloved father? - She replied.

-The potion-

The only reply, her dreaded fear, their only hope. Having a sample of the potion would allow Baline to make an antidote, one that would enable them to kill the Death Eaters with a kiss.

"Ginevra"

A speaking voice broke her from her thoughts. Christian had spoken and was looking at her with worried eyes. She smiled and tried to make it reassuring.

"Give us a moment dear ones." she told them all.

The three looked at her skeptically, but did as they were asked, Christian glancing at her as he rounded the corner.

She through up two barriers, one for mortal hearing and the other for thought hiding.

"You understand what it is I am asking of you?" Baline asked.

She nodded. "I do, but it is impossible to keep something of this magnitude from Colin or Dennis, and I know Christian is the same. They will not let me go alone."

"I did not expect them to. They will go with you if they wish. Were it any of my other children it would not be so, but with your scions I will allow it."

"Why only with me?" She asked.

"Because, I have watched you from afar, I have seen Colin and Dennis at work. They do it beautifully and wonderfully. I know Christian will be the same." He replied.

"When?"

"In a week's time. You will have the element of stealth on your side, and knowledge too." Baline stated. Her eyes met his.

At that moment her mind was nigh unto bursting. Plans, guards, times, tunnels, mazes, rooms, prisoners; everything flooded her brain. Every ounce of information she needed and didn't need was there. Just as quickly as it had come the force of it left, leaving everything emblazoned on her mind. She would very well remember this for all eternity.

"Tell the others when you will, I will visit again in a weeks time."

And with that her master was gone, leaving her to dwell on her thoughts and how to go about telling the others what exactly what was going to happen.

((-))

Well, there's the redone chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll hopefully have chapter 3 up soon. I have to get it from paper to computer. But here it is. I hope I get good reviews for this. It'll give me hope for this story, and for the others.

Anyways, love you all. And don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami


End file.
